


Butterfly Wing's

by PlayDomino2345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayDomino2345/pseuds/PlayDomino2345
Summary: Lily and James have the best kept secret two handsome sons and a squib or so they thought. Peter is the Godfather of Harry Potter and he has a secret that changes history. AU/Wrong boy who lived.





	Butterfly Wing's

Author: Blue Bell Flames  
Title: Butterfly Wings  
Raiting: T/R   
Warning: Blood, Death, Language, and super cute Child Draco, Harry, Hermione, and the Slytherin crew.  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione/Nate, Draco/ Danphne, Pansy/Blaise, Emmerson/Ginny, Matthew/Lavender           
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; all rights go to J.K. Rowlings. Amazing creator of the magical world. I make no money off this.

AN: There are a lot of changes.  This was originally Poison and the Pure  but I recently looked at it and it was FULL of errors. So hear is new version Butterfly Wings. I make no money on this. Nate and Romulus are mine.  
   
I hope you enjoy!   

      
(o .-. o)  
^   
Page Marker  
Parseltongue  
Thoughts  
Letter  
Newpaper  
"Flash Back"  
Books usually written using center texts: Text Book and Information Books  

Chapter 1 Beginning 

(o .-. o)  
^ 

Godric's  Hollow, England,  Potter House

Crack! A plump mousy hair man appears in the cool night air of the streets of Godric's Hollow. He comes up to a house not just any house the Potter's House. He blinks and thinks to himself the three triplets born to Lily. Harry, Emmerson, and Matthew. He became Godfather to Harry his two other brother's becoming the apple to their father and mother's eyes while Harry was trouble. Peter wasn't what they thought he was smart he saw the emotions going across his Godson's face. 

He knew they he scoffs at his former friends were planning and the Old Man for Harry. They were planning on sending him to Lily Muggle sister and to bind his magic to a mere squib. He shudder at that so what did he do he went to his master telling him everything. Luckily Pettigrew and Riddle knew something and planned. Riddle handed his wand a yew and phoenix core to Peter before drawing out a new wand. Alder infused Ebony with a core of a Rougarou hair.    

Peter jumps to the present and transforms to his animagus form and waits for everyone to sleep. After a while he goes the smallest room and walks to the small cot with emerald green eyes staring back at him. Peter's smile drops seeing the black eye. "Come on Harry," he whispers. The young boy blinks and Peter destroys the room before taking the yew wand and proceeds to destroy their rooms then taking Bellatrix's knife and cutting into their soft flesh grinning he knew her knife was poisoned and had a secret dark spell in it. He knew Lily was working on the charm but this time it wouldn't work. He and Riddle planned it, he then dropped a black cloak and Riddle's wand and goes to his godson's room seeing him hiss at a black snake on his thin small shoulders. "What's his name Harry?"            

"Lucifer" the green eyed boy says softly. Peter smiles "Come on, Harry."  

Harry looks at his Godfather. "Where are we going?" Peter curls his lips in disgust. "Your parents are not fit to be your family." The boy nods. "I know Peter." 

 

(o .-. o)  
^   
Heathgate, Hampstead England, Granger House 

Bellatrix sneers at the sight of her squib sister's home. Belvina Black. She knocks on the door of her sister dark frosty green eyes stare back at her. "Take her. And never come back!" She spats. Bella narrows her dark eyes "Fine! What is her name." 

"Freak." Belvina sneers.

Bellatrix looks at her former sister before flashing out her wand her eyes spotting the male Granger and fires the killing curse. "Belvina let this be a warning."

Bella pockets her wand before walking away staring at the honey curled hair girl. "Hermione Ariel Lestange." The girl amber eyes blinks. "Momma?" 

Bella smiles "Yes im your mother now." Hermione smiles then jumps at the sound of a crack she stares at the boy with curious eyes. "Bella" the mousy man says. "Auntie Bella!" The runs over them hugging the older witch. The dark witch smiles "Hello Harry," she spots her snake she gifted Harry when he was three "And Lucifer." Harry giggles and looks at the five almost six year old. "Auntie Bella? Who is the girl." The dark witch blinks "This is Hermione." Harry nods "Im Harry Potter." He holds out his hand and the young girl take his hand. A shockwave of emotions and thoughts surge through her. She whimpers, Harry blinks and bright green snake emerge from his body before sinking into Hermione marking her as his. Bella and Peter watching in shock. Riddle knew this would happened a fabled and legendary bond "Serpent's Cry."

   
(o .-. o)  
^ 

Serpent's Cry  
Only heir's of Slytherin have this bond only activiated when said peron meets their "Mate" known as the Serpents Cry because of the screaming snake.   
Coloration is a bright vivid green. with golden eyes.   
Only works when the person has a increbiable power and needs to achor unsually to a "Female and Male Mate."   
Not everybody finds the other mate.    
Known People to activate the Bond:   
Salazar Slytherin  
Names are too smudged to make out  
.  
.  
.   
Tom Riddle Aka Lord Voldemort  
 Male Mate: Romulas Lupin (After being bitten by his brother Remus.)   
Hayden Thomas Riddle (Formerly: Harry James Potter)   
Female Mate: Hermione Ariel Lestange         
Male Mate: Nathaniel Regulus Malfoy 

(o .-. o)  
^ 

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England, Great Britain 1987

"Dad?" Riddle looks up at his son quirky a eyebrow. Formerly Harry Potter now Hayden Riddle. Watching his son with calculating eyes. "What is it?" He watches his son scratch a spot on his chest directly above his heart "It hurts Dad." Riddle blinks "I will call a meeting tonight." Hayden nods, before going to the couch cuddling up to him holding his favorite book one of Hermione's History of Hogwarts. "Is Papa dealing with his idiot brother?" Hayden then asks.

"Yes the wolf is. He will be home before dinner." Hayden nods. Not noticing his House Elf Bippy handing him a hot chocolate  and takes a small sip and clutches the book.  

Few hours later at Dinner. Hayden eats his food but mostly pushes it to the side. the burning becoming hotter. Romulus watches him his dark blue eyes staring at him. "Eat Hayden. I know it hurts. But you need to eat." The child takes few bites. 

 

(o .-. o)  
^ 

Throne Room, Riddle Manor 

Voldemort watches his Death Eater come in first the Malfoy's, then the Notts, then the Lestange's and so on. He blinks at the children Draco and Nate , Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise, and Theo. He watches his son flickering his eyes around. 

"Good Evening. The reason I called you hear is very simple." The murmurring starts. "My son is ready to find his next mate!" The women then eye the Riddle Heir all hoping the same and wanting the same. The Achor. Voldemort then taps his Heir "Go on." 

Harry closes his eyes feeling the magic that matches his and Hermione's bright green magic comes into view his father's magic. The Blue of another he keeps looking before spots something a dark overwhelming and intoxicating green, he opens his eyes staring directing into the stormy grey eyes of Nathaniel Regulus Malfoy. Draco's Twin. 

Then a bright green light burst from Haydens back a green serpent before merging into Nate skin and magic. Hayden smiles "Mate."  

Nate and Draco eyes widen. Narcissa smiles smugly and Lucius looks impassive his friend Severus smirks. Then the women starts passing money to Narcissa. As Riddle shakes his head.

(o .-. o)  
^   
   
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England August 1, 1991

Hermione looks over her book watching Hayden with concern eyes as he races on one of Draco's brooms. Bella and Auntie Cissa talking at the table the Hogwarts letters in front of them. Draco's, Hayden's, Nate's and hers.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Lestrange  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Second page  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

Yours sincerely, 

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions      

 

What seems like five minutes Bella and Crissa calls us to get ready for Diagon Alley and to meet them at the main fireplace. Mother won't be coming with us but Peter and Lucius when be. And Romulus. She gets and walks to the fireplace waiting for the boys with Lucius and Peter as he smiles. "Romulus will be meeting us there Lucius." He nods in aknowledgement softly smirking. As the three boys run down watching Hayden checking  over Hermione. 

The petite witch glares at him.

(o .-. o)  
^   
AN- First chap done


End file.
